Eclipse
by Kokuun
Summary: Naruto's life is changed unexpectedly when a Kage realizes the fox locked in him is the missing guardian of her village. Currently being revamped.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto. I do own the plot, Nehru and co. 

This is an AU / Crossover do not expect there to be much canon in this fic. If you want it to be more like the original storyline write it yourself. Pairings to be decided.

Konoha-gakure, the Hidden Village in Fire country was once again poised in the brink of war among its neighboring Hidden Villages. Spring and summer had come and gone with mounting reports of foreign ninja making unauthorized trips into border towns, and just recently, there had been reports that some of the more brazen ones were seen close to the heart of Fire country. Now that fall had come there were rumors that there had been an alliance made between two of Konoha's rivals, Rock and Sound.

Needless to say, patrols of Konoha had tripled since.

Ancient trees, massive and black made up the forests of fire country. As the sun rose above them light filtered softly through, lighting the reds and yellows of their fall leaves. Two figures made their way through the forests of Fire Country. "Nehru are you sure you we are going to find him here?" The one who spoke was a young man in his late teens. He had fiery red hair and emerald colored eyes. He was clothed in a red tunic and black baggy pants. His partner was clothed similarly, except the red was replaced with gray.

A resigned sigh, "Yes, Kura." Flicking strands of silver hair from her violet eyes in irritation, she continued to head towards where the chakra of her missing guardian was last felt. She came to a sudden and abrupt halt.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but his chakra vanished…I'm going to head to where I felt it last. You are to hang back and see if we are being followed, we've been gone for almost a month and I don't doubt Shimear has figured we left Moon's territories."

"Just be careful Nehru." In a whirl of fire the young man transformed into a catlike creature and vanished into the surrounding woods.

…...

Several patrols of jounin and their genin charges came in and out of the massive gates marking the entrance to the Konoha. Nehru stalked around the edges of Konoha deftly weaving between the groups. It frustrated her to no end, that when she finally got a lock on her missing guardian it simply vanished. Sighing she ducked into a hiding spot and as a group of people entered the clearing she was about to cut through.

A tall silver haired man, and three teenagers filed into the clearing. The man with silver hair was reading an orange book, inattentive to who Nehru believed to be his charges. Casting a glance at each of the three genin, Nehru's attention focused on the blonde. Several hand gestures and the world turned into a myriad of color. Studying the boy's bright blue aura disappointed her, she could have sworn she felt something off about him. Lingering in the shadows a few heartbeats longer, she watched the group begin training before deactivating the jutsu.

Inwardly sighing she made to leave the clearing, only to come face to face with the masked ninja she had dismissed as inattentive. Glancing back into the clearing she realized he had come to confront her without the aide of his students. Taking that into account she bit her lip, "I suppose a parley would not be acknowledged?"

Kakashi frowned, the expression barely visible by the cloth that covered his face. "What are the terms you're looking for?"

Straightening she looked at him squarely, "My Hidden Village is looking for something, I know it is in Fire Country, your Village lets mine retrieve it and mine will help you in your war." The man stood before her for a few seconds indecisive before nodding once.

…..

The cell door banged open, and an ANBU in a dog mask hauled the young woman up to her feet. Silently guiding her through the seemingly endless maze of corridors and passageways the ANBU kept a firm grip on her arm. Nehru worried her lip, the last time they had taken her out of the cell was during an interrogation session that she would not like to repeat. "That's a bad habit." Nehru jumped, not expecting the ninja to speak to her.

Sneaking a glance through her thick lashes she realized the Dog's body posture seemed exceedingly familiar. She gave a murmur of acknowledgment, amethyst eyes trained back to the ever-encroaching double doors. Pulling one of the massive doors open revealed the Hokage sitting serenely at his desk. The Hokage was an old fragile-looking man, his years clear to see on his weatherworn face. His silk robes of office were red and white, topped off by a hat that had the Kanji for fire.

Do-Gu kept his hand firmly on his detainee's arm, "Sandaime-sama, this is Nehru Kozue the nin found in training area 11." Pulling a drag from his pipe the Hokage examined the young woman who was escorted by Do-Gu. She was exotic looking, the curtain of silver hair contrasted sharply with the deep tan of her skin. Her Elvin face and amethyst eyes seemed to nudge a long buried memory.

"I have just received Morino-san's report on your terms of parley." He motioned for her to sit in the only other chair in the room, Do-Gu positioned himself directly behind. "Seems that even though you were truthful, it seems you forgot to mention a few key facts. Such as what are you are searching for and exactly what Hidden Village do you come from?" Inhaling the tobacco deeply, he patiently waited for her answers.

A few seconds passed as Nehru's eyes seemed to harden, "What we search for will not be named until true negotiations begin. On the other hand, my village's name is one the sands of time have nearly erased, Tsukigakure, Village of the Hidden Moon."

The Hokage put down his pipe to look more closely at the young woman seated across from him, "One of the two Primary Villages." A contemplative shine took to the older man's eyes, "My it _has_ been a very long time since I have heard of a shinobi from either. D'sig ijo yae waumt sojo, Ghequqito?"

The young woman visibly tensed, "Hijegazu, what a long memory you have. I take it we have come to the true negotiations?" At the old man's nod she sighed, "What I am doing here, is looking for the Daemon Guardian, Cirri."

"What do you plan on doing with your guardian once it is found?" He steepled his large calloused hands under his chin, the pipe smoldering on the table long forgotten.

Shifting slightly, Nehru sat a little straighter in the chair, "_He_ is to be placed on trial, depending on his guilt a suitable punishment will be doled out."

"If I were to tell you he was beyond your reach?"

"Do not play the senile old fool now, Hijegazu," Nehru locked eyes with the Kage. "If he was dead I would not be sniffing around your Village, much less during your petty squabble with Sound and Rock."

The Hokage sighed, "There is no reason to accuse me of playing games with you, Ghequqito. Your Cirri is currently contained under a seal made with the Shinigami themselves. I would like to believe the sacrifice made to stop your mistake from razing an entire city of innocents would be irrevocable."

She stood abruptly, Do-Gu forgotten in the background grabbed her by the arm, "Name your price, _Sarutobi_."

"For the duration of the 'petty squabble with Sound and Rock', two contingents of your Shadow Crescent and…" pushing the pre-made negotiations across the table "You."

"Do not think I don't know the only way for this seal to be performed correctly is on a live container," snatching the papers she read them thoroughly. Looking up from the papers she noted the resigned look in his eyes, "You are truly willing to give up this human?"

"There are always sacrifices to be made, one lost to save many," he turned to look out his office window.

…….

Revamping Eclipse decided I prefer Sarutobi over Tsunade….

If anyone can decipher what they are saying I will let you decide a pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer still in place…

Chapter 2

Naruto was exhausted. Ever since he got to his house several nights ago, he kept on seeing something out of the corner of his eye. Indistinct flashes of red and black haunted his dreams to the point where sleep was an enviable thing. Seeing there was no hope in getting any sleep he headed out to meet his teammates for the day.

Naruto had arrived early to team seven's rendezvous point on the bridge leading towards Konoha's training grounds. Staring into the river's sluggish flow, his mind wandered aimlessly until a feminine voice caught him off guard. Whirling around he was caught in mesmerizing violet and silver eyes, "Who?"

The eyes rolled, "I asked, are you Naruto?"

When Naruto didn't answer a deep voice spoke up, "I guess your repulsive face has put the poor boy into shock." It was then Naruto realized there was a masked ANBU leaning against the opposite railing. "Just give him the letter and let's go."

A large scowl marred the young woman's face, "Fine, here," handing Naruto the envelope the woman and the ANBU disappeared.

Naruto tore open the envelope, instantly recognizing Sarutobi's handwriting.

_Dear Naruto, _

_Please forgive this old man. The young woman that delivered this letter to you is to become your new Kage…_

Naruto didn't read any further. New Kage? He could not understand it. Crumpling the letter in his hand, he made his way towards the Hokage's Tower ignoring both of his teammates curious gazes as he ran past them. Out of breath Naruto burst into the Hokage's office, "Old man, what's this?" shaking the crumpled letter in front of Sarutobi, Naruto glared at him for all he was worth.

"_Naruto," _Sarutobi's voice was thick with emotion, "I'm so sorry Naruto."

Seeing how badly it hurt his long time guardian stunned Naruto. He knew that the Hokage had always wanted the best for him, but he could not for the life of him understand what would cause the old man to give him up to a different Hidden Village. Tears starting to well up in his eyes, Naruto's whimpered 'why?', caused the Leader of Hidden Leaf to cringe in guilt.

"Naruto, how much do you love your village?" seeing the questioning look in the boy's tear filled eyes Sarutobi pressed on, "Just how much are you willing to sacrifice to keep this village safe?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You just had to ask, this is My Village! I love it with all my heart!"

"Just how much are you willing to sacrifice, Naruto? Would you give up your life to keep everyone within these walls safe?" again Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked away guiltily, perhaps he didn't love the Village as much as he claimed. He began thinking of the villagers, their glares, sneers, and jeers. His thoughts turned to those who accepted him, Sarutobi, Iruka, Kakashi his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, his other nin friends… Nodding his head, he answered with a slight crack, "I would, but I still would like to know 'why?' "

Sarutobi thought over the boy's request, it was not unreasonable, "Naruto, I know you learned of the fox you harbor in you as the Kyuubi, that however is not the entire truth...

_Long, long ago…_

When the land was untamed and there were only small bands of nomadic tribes there were two twin boys born to the Celestial Clan. Those two although twins were night and day, one silver haired and onyx eyed the other blonde haired and golden eyed. The two grew into great warriors each trying to out do the other.

These are the two founders of the Primary Villages, Sun and Moon. The two Villages thrived, until the arrival of a young woman. She had caught the eyes of both brothers, and their rivalry grew until they knew no bounds. During one of their more violent squabbles the woman was caught in the crossfire. Fearing for the young maiden's life both decided that she would need a guardian. The leader of Sun sought the Daemon clan and the leader of Moon sought the Ketsueki clan. In all there are twenty Guardians, ten from each, sworn to be loyal only to that young woman.

The young woman in the end aligned herself with Moon, and what should have been the end of the brothers' squabbles only escaladed into a full blown war. The first to die was the Kage of Moon, the woman inconsolable pushed her people to finish it once and for all. It was rumored that both villages had wiped each other out to the last man, woman, and child.

But, you see Naruto the Kyuubi _is_ one of these Guardians, and his Mistress has come to reclaim him."

Naruto's face scrunched up, "I still don't understand, how's me leaving going to help the village?"

"That's because he roped all twenty of my Guardians into watching over this Village, including the one you have" the violet eyed woman from before and the dog ANBU appeared from the shadows. "I take it you didn't read the whole letter," Naruto flushed. "Sarutobi, they will arrive in a few days. I take it you are not going to remove the mutt from my presence until then?"

Do-Gu's body language shifted to mock hurt, "And here I thought you enjoyed my company."

"Not in the bathhouse you filthy mongrel." Ignoring his innuendo filled response, for now, she turned back to Naruto, "Go home and sleep, tomorrow you are no longer going to be housing a fugitive."

…

It was nearly sunset when there was a rap on Naruto's door. Opening it he was surprised to find Sasuke and Sakura on his doorstep, "Naruto what's wrong with you? You ditched both practice and patrol two days in a row!" Sakura placed her hand on her hip, her body language exasperated. "We asked Kakashi, but he told us it wasn't our business."

Naruto was saved from answering the question when his door swung unexpectedly open, revealing his new Kage. "Naruto, there you are. Do-Gu said this was your apartment." Grabbing his hand she began to drag him out the door when a sharp 'hey' made her pause, "Ah, you have visitors. Sorry for the inconvenience, Naruto will be back tomorrow night."

"Who are you?" Sasuke took in the woman, glaring he waited for her answer.

Sakura twitched, Sasuke acknowledged a girl and a very pretty one at that! Inner Sakura was railing at the injustice. She needed to take Sasuke's attention away from the silver haired beauty and blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Are you dating, Naruto?" seeing everyone's attention lock on her she finished lamely, "Cuz, your taking him somewhere…"

Nehru blinked as she took in that statement. Glancing at the blonde she still had a grip on she realized just how hard a human could blush. Grinning she took the out the rosy haired girl unintentionally gave her. Throwing her arms around Naruto's shoulders, "Why yes, we are dating. We are going to be horribly late so we must be off."

Before anyone else could get a word in both Naruto and Nehru were gone.

Inner Sakura cheered, she was taken! Now Sasuke won't be interested in her. Turning to her crush to ask if he would like to go out somewhere, Sasuke's face was unreadable, "She's lying."

Both Sakura and Inner Sakura froze, "Why would she lie?"

"I am going to find out."

………


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.

Again if anyone can decipher the Old Tongue you get to pick a pairing.

………

It was the night of the full moon and it filtered through the high canopy of ancient oaks and pines. Nehru led Naruto further out into the outskirts of the village. As they broke through the tree line Naruto was surprised to see that the clearing he was taken to was littered with silver and gold orbs that floated lazily. "Wow!" Naruto excitedly ran up to the closest sphere and touched it. Yelping when he heard a girlish giggle come from it he turned to Nehru, "What are these?"

"Will-o-wisps, spirits of the departed." Nehru sighed, "You don't know where we are do you?" Glancing around Naruto took in the clearing, looking past his silent audience. The earth bore the marks of war, giant grass covered grooves spread out from a still scorched epicenter and he knew where he was in an instant.

"This is where Kyuubi was sealed."

"That's right. I need you to understand we are here to reverse time. To do that we need to be where it all began and ended. So stand in the center of the scorch mark and whatever you hear or see do NOT move or your life will be forfeit." The will-o-wisps formed an intricate pattern of silver and gold as soon as Naruto did what he was told.

"Are they from when Kyuubi attacked?"

Nehru solemnly nodded, "Some of them are, but most I called here. They wonderful for channeling when they are behaving. Now try and relax." She began to sing. Her song started a strange stirring in the land around them. Naruto felt the vibrations flow up from the soles of his feet and wished he knew what she was saying. As the mysterious melody reached its crescendo a chorus of long-ago voices began to chant.

"Omwum'th imw Zotammum'th," A small breeze ruffled Naruto's golden locks, power swirling around his form. Nehru raised her arms until they became aligned with the core of that pulsating power. "Wibbpumt Digoj ga Wim'xumt Vujo. Hapuw Oijgs ga Hellpo Ne'em" A heavy mist poured out of the sky, Naruto stood transfixed as a glittering path began to show through the mist. Power began to sizzle and spark as two indistinct figures made their way down the now substantial path.

Naruto's seal flared and the duo stopped at the edge of the path. Nehru lowered her hands, bringing them together she formed a cup. The residual energies in the clearing began to pool and coalesce into a delicate ball of pearlescent light. The air began to grow thick and heavy as she moved in and out of the intricate pattern the will-o-wisps held. When she reached Naruto she gave him an apologetic look before plunging the ball into his navel. "Nojjy noog, nojjy lijg, imw nojjy noog itium…"

…

Naruto tentatively opened his sky blue eyes. Blinking up at the white fluffy clouds and occasional bird he rolled over to see that there were others in the clearing with him. He noted Nehru arguing with a blond and redhead, and stood up. Wobbling on weak legs he shouted, "Oi! What just happened last night!"

The trio turned to look at him and Naruto nearly fainted, "You! You're…_Him_!" Spiky blonde hair that framed sky blue eyes in a face that was forever etched in stone, The Yondaime, was standing only five feet away, alive. "How? Wha…?"He was poking and prodding the man while alternating between questioning noises and delighted squeals. As amusing watching the boy was, Nehru scowled. She had not meant to bring back the dead shinobi and visibly twitched. This was going to cause a lot of problems.

"Naruto! Hey listen to me," She grabbed his whiskered face and drew him close. "We are going to Sarutobi now that you are finally awake. Stop squealing and molesting him like a fan girl."

Naruto had the decency to blush.

….

The Hokage's Tower was the scene of the miraculous, the whispers spread that the legendary Yondaime had returned from the Great Beyond. The group heralding the news had met and spoken to the Sandaime at length. Do-Gu had escorted all but one out of the Hokage Tower. The customary pipe was replaced by several bottles of heated sake once the elder Hokage realized just who his dog ANBU had led into his office that afternoon. "So where does this leave us in our negotiations, Nehru?" Sarutobi realized that this was a truly complicated matter. Would Yondaime feel loyalty to his old Hidden Village or would hid honor demand it be given to the one who had given him a second chance at life. Hearing him defer to the woman as -sama was disheartening, when he still addressed him in a familiar manner. He did not want to think what the Council, much less the villagers, would think or do if the man turned his back on Leaf.

Nehru ran her hair through silver locks, "My intent is still only to take Cirri back. Naruto can stay here as my ambassador once it's all said and done with. Keep your Yondaime, I don't care. I don't need another to bear my family's curse."

"I hardly believe the immortal life is such a curse when those closest to you are afflicted."

Cocking her head to the side, "Ah, is that why you sent the boy to me? You do realize I may have a body a few years older than him, my mind is millennia older. What happened in his childhood that you would want him to live forever?"

"It is nothing he did, it is that no one here can ever understand the burden he carries. I know he no longer holds the fox spirit, but the Village will still look at him as the one who destroyed so many lives all those years ago."

"Ah, so you believe that we would know any better? Treat him any better? I'm sure he has friends here," she thought back to the duo she had to shake before getting Naruto to the clearing. She took a sip of sake, "He has memories here, who am I to rip him away?"

"He wants to be the next Hokage. When he was younger he was such a troublemaker, outgoing, full of life" Sarutobi swirled the clear liquid before taking a sip, "He would shout that he would be better than any Hokage, before or after him. He doesn't boast about that anymore," Leveling a look at the Kage seated across from him, "I haven't heard him even mention he wants to be a Hokage, much less the best. This village may hold his memories and his friends, but it's killing him slowly."

Nehru put down her sake, "If I take the boy, I take the father." Seeing surprise in the Hokage's eyes, "Don't think their family resemblance is going to go away just because the boy has some facial tattoos."

All the Sandaime could do was ask for some time.

….

Thank you all for the reviews and faves.


End file.
